It is known to assemble portable sawmills for milling logs. This may involve a frame structure supporting a saw carriage above a log. The saw carriage moves back and forth along a horizontal beam elevated between end frames, to bring a circular saw blade into contact with the log. On one pass along the log the blade makes a vertical cut, is flipped through 90°, and is then run back along the log to make an intersecting horizontal cut. By repeating the process, flipping the blade between horizontal and vertical for each pass, and periodically adjusting the height of the carriage, the log can be reduced into a series of planks.
It is an object of a preferred embodiment of the invention to provide a sawmill which can be used to mill a log in the manner described above. While this object applies to the preferred embodiment, it should be appreciated that this does not define the object of the invention per se. In its broadest sense the object of the invention is simply to provide the public with a useful choice.
The term “comprises”, or derivatives thereof, when used in connection with a number of features should not be taken to exclude the optional presence of features over and above those specifically listed. The term should therefore to be construed in a nonlimiting manner.